All You Need Is Love
by InnerNetwork
Summary: A Gaasaku Musical. Sakura and the others are sent to Suna to help in the upcoming invasion on Sound. The Kazekage has developed feelings for a certain pink-haired medic a while back. What will he do, now that she's back? All songs are from The Beatles.
1. I've Just Seen A Face

**This is a musical, a gaasaku one. All the songs used are from The Beatles. I did this after watching "Across The Universe". There'll be about 11-12 songs. So this happens _after_ the Rescue Gaara arc. I don't know why but Shukaku's here so, yeah, deal with it. This first song is called "I've Just Seen A Face", it's supposed to sound like the ATU version.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and "I've Just Seen A Face".**

* * *

5 months, that's how long he's been thinking about that pink-haired kunoichi. After her 3 week stay in Suna five months ago, he can't stop thinking about her, he could possibly even love her. The only he thing he could ask for right now is for that kunoichi, Sakura, to return his feelings. Or just see her, that would calm him down, just see her. Saying he's irritated that he can't get her out of his head would be an understatement, he's… he's…

He sighed… _in love_.

He clutched the mission report he'd been reading, being the Kazekage can sometimes be such a drag. _'Maybe Temari was right… love.'_

'**Admit it! You're in L-O-V-E.'**

'_Oh, it's __you__.'_

'**Yo.' **Shukaku said, making a peace sign with his fingers.

'_Is it really necessary for you to do that?'_

'**Yup.'**

_Knock knock_

"Come in." Gaara said. His new assistant and old apprentice, Matsuri, came in. "I'm sorry to bother you Gaara-kun!" He twitched. Matsuri really annoyed the hell out of him. She shouldn't even be here, he didn't hire her, his sister did.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_She's the best choice, Gaara. She was your apprentice. You already know her." Gaara gritted his teeth, "I said no." Temari sighed. _

"_Look, I know she's a little annoying but-" He cut her off, "A little? You must be kidding. She and her friends follow me nonstop, she steals our garbage just to get my stuff. She even stole my undergarments, Temari!" He explained._

"_Come on, just hire her! She's the only one you know well enough not to kill." She said. "I doubt that." Gaara said calmly. Temari took a deep breath then said, "If you don't hire her," Her eyes narrowed and she smiled mischievously, "I'll eat all your cookies." Gaara's eyes widened. "Y-you wouldn't dare." She smirked. "Oh yes, I would."_

_Gaara glared at her but she glared back. After 5 minutes, "Fine, I'll hire her." He said reluctantly. Temari pumped her fist in the air._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"What is it, Matsuri?" He asked calmly. "Uh… what was it? Oh yeah! A letter came for you 3 days ago from the Fifth Hokage, you were out so I read it for you." Gaara narrowed his eyes but Matsuri didn't notice. "Anypoo, it said that some medic from Konoha, Haruno Sakura I think, is coming to check on the medics she taught months ago and to teach some chunin medicine." The pencil he was holding snapped in half. His eyes widened.

'_Haruno S-sakura?!'_

"She's arrived and is waiting for you at the village entrance to escort her back here." She said. "Why can't she come here on her own?! Hmph!" She turned to leave and closed the door, Gaara glared at her. Then he realized _she _was waiting for him. He grinned, BIGTIME.

He took his gourd and exited the Kazekage tower via window.

Gaara:

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time our place_

_Where we just met_

He hopped off the roofs of the tower and unto the ground, where villagers smiled at him. He walked towards the village entrance straight ahead.

_She's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world _

_To see we've met_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm_

He looked at the sky, still walking, and continued.

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_And I'd have never been aware_

_But as it is I'll think of her tonight_

_La, di, di, da, di, di_

He sees a blur of pink, smiles and picks up his pace.

_Fallin', yes I am fallin_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

He clutched his heart and smiled at it.

_I have never known the like of this_

_I have been alone and I have missed things_

His eyes widened and he turned his head to the side to see some fangirls squeeling and screaming his name. And he hid behind a cabbage cart passing by.

_And kept out of sight_

_For other girls were never quite like this_

_La, di, di, da, di, di_

Villagers:

_Fallin', yes he is fallin'_

_And she keeps calling_

_Him back again_

On the other side of the main road, Sakura was walking happily towards the Kazekage tower.

Sakura:

_Fallin', yes I am fallin_

_And he keeps calling _

_Me back again_

She smiles at some kids running and playing, her smile turns wider when she sees a certain red head coming towards her, but still far off. She sings dreamily.

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just met_

She opens her arms wide and spins around grinning like a crazy person. (A/n: coughSound of Musiccough)

_He's just the boy for me_

_And I want all the world _

_To see we've met_

_Mmm, mmm ,mmm, la, di, di_

Villagers:

_Fallin', yes she is fallin_

_And he keeps calling_

_Her back again_

_Fallin', yes he is fallin_

_And she keeps calling_

_Him back again_

Gaara & Sakura:

They come closer…

_Oh, fallin', yes I am fallin_

Closer…

_And you keep calling _

Closer…

_Me back again_

They both stand there, blushing madly. The villagers continued on with whatever they did and acted like their Kazekage sang in the streets everyday and it wasn't a big deal. Sakura broke the awkward silence, "So… uh, hi." "H-hi, S-sakura." Gaara said nervously, looking away from her so she won't see his blush. Sakura laughed. "You're stuttering, Gaara?" she said. He didn't answer. A few more seconds of awkward silence.

"Well, let's go on to the Kazekage tower, shall we?" He extended his hand for Sakura to accept. Sakura blushed but took it. "Were you here to escort me?" She asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He asked with a stoic face.

"You don't need to, you know. I already know Suna pretty well. I think I can make my way to your tower." She laughed softly.

He felt warm inside when he heard her laugh. He couldn't help but smile at her. When she saw this, she smiled. "I rarely see you smile, Gaara." She told him. "I don't see it necessary." He said calmly.

* * *

They entered the Kazekage tower and was greeted by smiles and whispering people. Gaara sighed. When they reached the door to Gaara's office, they ran into Matsuri. Matsuri glared at Sakura. She didn't like other girls being with _his _Gaara-kun. "Eh? So you're Haruno, huh?" Her eyes darted to Sakura's pink hair. "Is that even natural?" She said smugly with a smirk on her ugly little face. You couldn't tell but Sakura was fuming on the inside.

'_How dare that little pest!!' _Sakura screamed in her mind

'**Of course, it's natural!! You should look in a mirror you fat brat!!'** yelled Inner Sakura.

"Yes, it is natural. Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the Fifth Hokage and medic-nin. And you are?" She said with a fake smile. She extended her hand out to Matsuri. Matsuri looked at it with disgust. "Matsuri, Fifth Kazekage's assistant and old apprentice." She answered before reluctantly shaking Sakura's hand. " Oh? Gaara never told me about you." Sakura said proudly. Matsuri squeezed her hand, apparently Sakura felt it cause Sakura squeezed it ten times harder. Matsuri bit her lip so she won't scream, she can't scream in front of Gaara-kun! Sakura smirked.

"Let's go, Sakura." Gaara said. She nodded and they entered the office. She looked at Gaara and he looked like he was… twitching? She looked at the sight in front of them. Kankuro was leaning on Gaara's chair, feet on desk, eating donuts. Temari was hitting him with her fan looking rather irritated.

"Kankuro, Temari…" Gaara said with gritted teeth. Both siblings stopped, fear and embarrassment obviously in their eyes. Fear of Gaara, embarrassment with Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Temari shouted and hugged Sakura. "Hey, Sakura!" Kankuro said. "Hey, guys. I've missed you all so much!" She said. "Hey, Gaara! Look, it's Sakura!" Kankuro shouted while pointing at Sakura. Everyone sweatdropped. Temari hit him on the head with her fist. "Idiot, he knows that!"

Sakura just laughed and Gaara shook his head, if you look closely you could see a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Temari looked at her baby brother's face and snickered. _'Gaara's blushing!! Sakura made him blush!! CUTE!' _"Eh? Temari, what's so funny?" Kankuro asked her. She immediately covered his mouth with her hand. She shushed him and pointed to Gaara looking away from Sakura, blushing. Kankuro snickered.

_Knock knock_

The door opened without permission. You could tell Gaara was annoyed. "Hey, Gaara-kun! A letter from the Hokage came for you." Matsuri handed him the letter, he snatched it from her quickly. "The Hokage?" Sakura asked him. He nodded. She leaned on his shoulder behind him to look at the letter. Sakura immediately stopped what she was doing and stepped beside him when she felt Gaara stiffen and blush. Matsuri probably saw the whole thing because she was clenching her fists and glaring at Sakura.

"Matsuri, you may go now." Gaara said, slash, commanded. "Fine." She said and left but not before glaring at Sakura one more time. Sakura rolled her eyes, "I think we get along, nice." She said sarcastically. She turned to Gaara and asked, "What does the letter say, Gaara?"

Gaara had already finished the letter and read it twice. Then he read it again for Sakura:

_Dear Kazekage-sama,_

_I know that Suna and Konoha are brothers in war so I bring you these people to help in invading Otogakure. I will send Nara Shikamaru and Hatake Kakashi to help you come up with a plan in invading, I've come up with some plans myself, Shikamaru will show them to you if you want. I'll also send Team Gai which consists of Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten to patrol your borders like you asked and do other stuff you want them to do. Seeing that Sakura is there to teach your Suna medics, I'll send some of my other medics, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata, to help her. I'll include Naruto because I need some peace and quiet right now. Hehehe, he's your problem now. They will be arriving three days from now and they will leave when you've decided with a plan or when I give you a message saying that I want them to come back home because it's getting lonely here. Just kidding._

_Love,_

_Tsunade_

Sakura, Temari and Kankuro laughed at that last part, Tsunade never ceased to make them laugh. "So let me get this straight. Shikamaru, Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Neji and Gai will all come here, three days from now?" Temari asked, enumerating all the shinobi with her fingers. Gaara nodded.

"HUZZAH!! SHIKAMARU IS COMING!!" Temari yelled, not realizing she did that out loud and pumped her fists in the air.

Everyone stared at her, sweatdrop included, blinking once in a while. She looked at them, face red with humiliation. She fidgeted with her fingers.

"Er… ehehe… uhhh… did I say that out loud?" She asked shyly. Everyone nodded, all of them thinking the same thing.

'_This will be one interesting week.'_

* * *

**I hope you liked it. The next song's gonna be "Revolution".**

* * *


	2. Revolution

**2ND CHAPTAH!! Only the guys will be singing here, in Gaara's office. Think of "Revolution" as more of a rock song and a little bit faster.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and "Revolution".**

* * *

Sakura's been in Suna 2 days now which means the gang will arrive tomorrow. This little bit of information makes everyoneexcited and leaves them like Gaara, unable to sleep.

Temari's been thinking about a certain lazy-ass. Duh. Kankuro's thinking about a certain mind specialist and medic, Ino. Sure Ino doesn't even know he exists but since she's gonna be here for a long time, she might get to know him a little better. Sakura, she's just excited to see her friends, especially Naruto and Ino. They are the only people who know how she feels about Gaara. Maybe Ino can help her make Gaara notice her. Gaara's just thinking about Naruto, he seems very sure of himself. Maybe Naruto can help him get the guts to ask Sakura out.

'_Ino, help me.' _She thought

'_Naruto, help me.' _He thought

And with that, Sakura fell asleep. Gaara lay down on the roof, thinking things over.

* * *

_YAWN!!_

Sakura woke up to a bright, sunshiny day. The birds were blah blah and the children were yada yada-

'_I DON'T CARE!!' _

So she wasn't a morning person, big deal. She threw off her sheets with her superhuman strength and walked lazily to the window to shout,

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! SOME PEOPLE ARE STILL SLEEPING, IDIOTS!! IF YOU WANNA SING AND DANCE WITH THE STUPID BIRDS THEN GET INTO SOME KIND OF FAIRYTALE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

People were looking at her like she just told them she was pregnant with a baby platypus bear. She twitched and slammed the window shut. She glared at her clock and saw that she was late for work. She groaned rather loudly and stomped her feet muttering words like, "… stupid alarm clock… Gaara's gonna kill me…"

She pulled out a towel and ran straight to the bathroom.

* * *

"Where the heck's Sakura? She should've been here 30 minutes ago!" Temari asked Gaara in his office. "Probably dying her ridiculously colored hair." Matsuri said smugly, entering the office.

"Heard that." Sakura said calmly, poofing out of nowhere. "Sakura!! Where've you been? We've been worried about you." Temari yelled then looked at Gaara. "Gaara, why weren't you worried?!"

He sighed. "Temari, I would worry about her If I hadn't heard that loud yell of 'Shut the hell up' 10 minutes ago." He answered calmly. "Yeah, I heard that too!" Kankuro said happily poofing out of nowhere like Sakura. "Oh, you guys heard that?" Sakura asked slightly blushing and rubbing the back of her head in a nervous manner. Gaara somewhat smiled and nodded. Matsuri growled and stomped out of the room.

"Uh… guys?" Sakura asked while looking at her watch. The siblings looked at her. "Aren't Naruto and the others supposed to be here right now?" She finished. Temari's eyes widened. "Shoot! I forgot about them. They're probably in the village entrance waiting for us." Temari looked at Gaara and he nodded and said, "Let's go meet them now." Everyone nodded.

* * *

"There they are!!" Naruto shouted while pointing at Sakura and the Sand Siblings. "Well, it's about time! We've been waiting here like forever!" Ino whined. "Ino, it's been 3 minutes." Tenten said, annoyed.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Temari yelled before reluctantly embracing him. She pulled away and blushed. He blushed too and looked away, "Hey, Temari." "How cute! Shikamaru, what a softie!" Ino squeeled. The couple blushed blood red.

"My beautiful cherry blossom, Sakura-chan!! Oh, how I've missed you!" Lee yelled and hugged Sakura. Gaara and Kankuro just rolled their eyes, they obviously thought Lee had no chance with her. "Lee-san, I haven't been gone a long time. And- GET OFF ME!" She ordered him. He pulled away.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugged her. "Hey, Naruto!" She chuckled and pulled him off. "Morning, Tenten, Hinata!" She hugged Tenten then Hinata. "Same to you, Sakura!" Tenten said. "M-m-morning, Sakura-chan." When they finished hugging, she greeted Neji, Kakashi and Gai, they nodded. "Don't tell me you forgot about me, Forehead?" She looked to side to see Ino with her hands on her hips, smirking.

"Course, I have. Piggy." She answered calmy and smirked too then laughed and Ino joined her. "Good to see you again, Sakura!" They embraced. "Good to see you too, Ino." Sakura said when they parted.

While the others were greeting each other they talked. "So how's it going with your boyfriend, Kazekage-sama?" Ino asked smirking. She clapped her hand on Ino's mouth. "Shhhhh!! He doesn't know yet. I think I can't tell him, Ino!" Ino took it off. "Forehead, you got to tell him someday." She said with a concerned face. Sakura sighed. "I'm scared. There, I admit it. What if he doesn't feel the same about me? I know we're both friends but…" Ino put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Leave it to me." Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

* * *

"So you're all staying here, in the Kazekage mansion. It's huge in here so you won't have to worry about it." Temari explained. "We have three more spare rooms available, they, like the mansion, are huge. I think you can fit three people in." She continued."Want me to pick your roomies?" She asked hopefully.

Everyone nodded. Temari clapped her hands together and grinned. "Uh… All the girls, except Sakura and I, share a room. Here, Tenten, catch." She threw a key to Tenten. "Shikamaru, Gai and Kakashi," She threw a key and Gai catched it, smiling brightly and doing a good guy pose. Everyone just sweatdropped. "So I guess that leaves you three." She said looking at Neji, Naruto and Lee and throwing them their key.

"I believe that's everybody." Gaara said. "You can go pack and rest now, you will all start your jobs tomorrow." He finished. "I'll be in my office." He said and walked away.

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Come in." Kakashi said and Kankuro came in. "Gaara told me to get Shikamaru and Kakashi." They nodded and followed to see Neji waiting. "Neji, you've been called too?" Shikamaru asked. Neji nodded.

When they arrived in front of the office Kankuro was about to knock when they heard a "Come in." They came in and saw Gaara sitting on his chair reading some papers. He looked up at them and nodded. "You may go now, Kankuro." He nodded, left and closed the door.

"This is about the plans in invading Sound, I presume?" Kakashi asked. "Correct. I also called Hyuuga-san here because Tsunade-sama told me he was a great help in planning." Neji nodded. "Shikamaru-san, can you tell me the plans Tsunade-sama made?" Gaara asked. "Of course."

Shikamaru:

_You say you want a revolution_

_Well, you know_

_We all want to change the world_

Shikamaru sings while walking towards Gaara's desk.

Gaara:

_You tell me that it's evolution_

_Well, you know_

_We all want to change the world_

Shikamaru:

_But when you talk about destruction_

_Don't you know that you can count me out?_

Shikamaru slams his hands on Gaara's desk.

_Don't you know it's gonna be…_

Gaara, Neji & Kakashi:

_All right?_

_All right, All right_

Shikamaru looks at them with an annoyed face. Kakashi leans on the side of Gaara's desk and looks at Shikamaru.

Kakashi:

_You say you got a real solution_

_Well, you know_

_We'd all love to see the plan_

Neji leans on the window of the office and looks outside to a nice view of Suna.

Neji: 

_You ask me for a contribution_

_Well, you know_

_We're all doing what we can_

Gaara:

_But if you want money _

_For people with minds that hate_

Kakashi:

_All I can tell is brother you have to wait_

_Don't you know it's gonna be…_

Neji, Shikamaru & Gaara:

_All right?_

_All right, All right_

Neji looks at them and walks to the desk where everybody was.

Neji:

_You say you'll change the constitusion_

_Well, you know_

_We all want to change your head_

Gaara:

_You tell me it's the institution_

_Well, you know_

_You better free your mind instead_

Shikamaru & Kakashi:

_But if you go carrying pictures of commander Zhao_

Gaara & Neji:

_You ain't gonna make it with anyone, anyhow_

Shikamaru:

_Don't you know it's gonna be…_

Kakashi:

_All right?_

_All right, All right_

Everybody:

_All right, all right, all right_

_All right, all right, all right_

_All right, all right…_

* * *

"That's the plan." Shikamaru said. Gaara looked deep in mind so nobody said anything. "I'll think about this. For now, you may leave, get some rest." Gaara said. Everybody nodded and left.

When Gaara was sure everybody left, he took out a picture Naruto gave him long ago from his desk drawer. It was a picture of Naruto's old team, Team 7. He didn't know how the love of his life, his bestfriend and his mortal enemy could all be in the same team.

He looked at Uchiha and growled. Sometimes he wonders if Sakura still loves that jerk, it makes his heart ache just thinking about it. Then he looked at Naruto, his first friend and bestfriend. He changed Gaara's view in life. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be in this position right now, Kazekage. And lastly, Sakura. She's the only person who makes him smile, she's the only person who makes him blush, she's the only person that can send butterflies in his stomach.

"Matsuri!!" He yelled. Matsuri came running in the office, a kunai in hand. "What is it, Gaara-kun?! Did that Konoha slut attack you?! Has someone stolen your gourd?! A spider bit you?! What?! What is it?!" Gaara looked at her with a bored expression. "Matsuri, I was just going to order you to get Naruto Uzumaki for me." Matsuri blinked, once, twice, thrice…

"Oh. Ok, then." She said leaving and closing the door behind her. Gaara turned his chair so he was facing the window, the sun was already setting. He closed his eyes and thought,

'_Naruto, I'm desperate. Help me. I'm counting on you.'_

* * *

**Reviews please. Next song: "Do You Want To Know A Secret" by THE BEATLES.**

* * *


End file.
